


Driving Me Wild

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Even, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Virgin Isak, denial about being gay, rich isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak is not gay and he doesn't have a thing for that guy Even at Bakka. That's not him. He has money and he has standards. He would never. Except he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Inspired by the larry fic, Baby Heaven's in your eyes.  
> -Completely self indulgent as per usual  
> -This is an AU/OOC, just so you know.  
> -There will be a second part to this  
> -Also will I stop writing more than one story at a time? It's a problem.

Isak wasnt much of a partier. And really didn't tend to associate with anyone outside of his friend group or anyone that wasn't like him. Isak came from money,as well as everyone he knew. Its all he was used to and loved it. He loved swiping away without any regard to the numbers on his back account. It's a good life.

He's currently sitting in the neighborhood park with his friends after school chatting. 

"Yeah but the new YSL collection is way better than last season." Isak says upon the boys disagreement that Gucci kicked them out of the park.

"We should go to the Maldives for Spring Break" Magnus suggests. "Or Ibiza?"

"Ja ja, Ibiza 100%" Mahdi decides. The boys are still chatting when a group of boys come walking in the park with joints in their hands and by the way they dress, Isak can tell they're from the other side of town,  the side that his parents recommend he stays away from. 

As they are talking,  Isak notices the tall blond sitting on the swing,  smoking and staring at him. Isak tries to look away but when he looks back,  the dude is still staring and Isak is uncomfortable and looks away. 

Soon, he sees shadows in his peripheral vision and looks up to see the guys approaching. They stop in front of them as one of them speaks up, "You guys from Nissen?" The brunette asks nudging at them and they nod as Jonas speaks up, "Why?"

Isak is trying to pay attention to the conversation when he catches the blond's eyes and quickly looks away. Soon the conversation is ending and the boys walk away. Isak was too hypnotized by that damn body to even pay attention to the conversation. 

"What did they say? I wasn't paying attention"

"They invited us to a party, trying to mend the rivalry our schools have"

This is how Isak finds himself in a sea of drunk people and its a shame if he says so himself. This is how they spend their time every weekend, drinking themselves to death. He dives through the crowd to go to the bathroom to get some space. He knocks on the door, "Are you almost done?" He calls out.

The tall blond immediately opens the door looking at who was knocking. He smiles down at  Isak and holds out his hand, "I'm Even."

"Great now can you move so I can go into the bathroom?" Isak sasses.

"What's your name?" He asks blocking the doorway as Isak sighs rolling his eyes, "Isak."

Even slowly nods, "Isak, well Isak, I think you're really hot."

Isak looks up at him with a displeased look on his face, "I'm not gay." He replies.

"Are you sure about that?" He pushes and Isak nods, "Positive, now get out of my way." He dives under Even's arms and pushes Even out, closing the door behind him. He sighs and take a deep breath and just recollects himself from the loud noise and smell of marijuana. 

When he finally opens the door, Even is standing there and Isak rolls his eyes looking up at him, "What is wrong with you?" 

Even gently pushes Isak into the bathroom, walking in after him and closes the door behind himself. 

"What are you doing?" Isak looks up at him. 

"Nothing, I just want to get to know you in a private space." 

"I dont want to get to know you, you were a creep staring at me in the park and you're hitting on me when I told you I'm not gay. And you're from Bakka, I dont want anything to do with anyone from there. You guys are bad influences." Isak rants.

"Wow, you sure are a cocky son of a bitch and newsflash, this whole party is filled with people from Bakka, so if we're too low class for you,  why'd you come?" He questions.  He knows people from Nissen are said to be cocky and obnoxious but this boy was too attractive so he disregarded that ideology but was quickly reminded.

"My friends made me come. I don't want to be here." He justifies.

"Yet here you are still talking to me." Even teases and could read Isak's frustration and he honestly loves the resistance. "Tell me you are not attracted to me, that you're not curious and I'll leave you alone. Look me in my eyes and tell me."

Isak walks up to Even and stares him straight in his eyes, "I do not want--" As Isak was finishing for the rest of the words to say, he's looking up at  Even who is leaning his head down to him and Isak's swallowing the lump in his throat at his eyes are switching between his lips and his eyes as he holds onto the sink behind him. "Say it." Even says dangerously close to his lips. Isak whimpers as he feels Even's breath against him and leans in to his lips and they are kissing.

Isak's mind is racing because why the hell is he letting a man kiss him. This is not him. He isn't gay. But he can't hide the fact that Even is a good kisser and he's whimpering in the kiss and Even holds Isak to keep him upright as he's weak in the knees and he feels the boy's tongue dive into his mouth and that's when he pushes Even back, looking up at the boy. He wipes his mouth and looks up at Even who is looking at him seductively leaning against the other wall, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb.

"Was that good?" Even asked breaking the silence and Isak ignores him as he opens up the bathroom door and is fleeing the bathroom to find his friends and eventually spots them.

"Where were you?" Mahdi asks.

"Using the bathroom." He answers. It's somewhat partly true. He can't ever tell anyone what he just did. To live with that shame of liking making out with a man? This was not him and it was leaving him a little distraught in his head. As him and his friends chatted and drank the champagne they bought in their canteens because beer is not their thing, Isak spots Even walking through the crowd and the boy winks at him and keeps it moving.  And fuck, what did Isak get himself into?

 ------------------------

Two days later, he's receiving a text from an unknown number,

 **Unknown** : _Can't wait to see you today_

 **Isak:**   _Who is this?_

 **Unknown:** _Who do you think it is?_

**Isak:** _I dont know, thats why  I asked_

**Unknown:** _The guy you made out with ;)_

**Isak** : _Shut up about that, it didnt happen!!!  How did you get my number?_

**Unknown:** _I have my ways_

**Isak:** _You're not seeing me today or ever..._

 **Unknown:** _Jokes on you, our schools are are coming together for some kind of fundraiser, see you at 14 :)_

 

Isak curses himself because will he ever escape this assface. He goes through the day a little antsy and anxious. He has lunch with his boys and they notice he's off but he just tells them he didn't get much sleep. 

When 14 comes around, they are in their massive yard, with the smell of recently mowed grass as the kids from Bakka come over in their terrible clothes, Isak thinks. They need to learn to be presentable. They are sitting on the lawn and Isak's eyes are only out for one person. Not because he wants to see him but he might as well be prepared of what area to avoid when he does find him. He does eventually spot Even walking in the lawn with one of the friends. With all of Nissen out on the yard, Isak knows he can't see him but he turns his head away so hopefully Even doesn't notice him and he thinks he's succeeding. 

The faculty members at both schools start discussing how Bakka is underfunded and Nissen has vowed to help them out with fundraisers and give them a break down of how that will run, what they are allowed to do, earnings for those who make or donate the most, etc. As faculty is still lecturing, his phone goes off again. 

 **Unknown:** _Come see me, I'll be in one of the thousand bathrooms this damn school has. First floor._

**Isak:** _What aren't you getting, Even? No!!!!!_

**Unknown** **:** _So you're coming or not?_

Isak debates it, he really does. He doesn't want to go. He is sure of it but there's a part of him deep _deep_ down that is a tiny bit curious. He refuses to admit it to himself because he's liking this thrill and he's curious about guys and Even? I mean the dude is an ass but he is kind of cute and he's enjoying this little thing so he gets up slowly and heads inside the school and checks several of the bathrooms on the first floor before finding Even sitting on the bathroom sink counter.

"So you decided to come?" Even smirks as Isak rolls his eyes and stands in front of him, "What do you want?"

"You're playing hard to get, it's kind of hot."

"Why are we in here?" Isak ignores the comment, and puts his hand on his hips.

"I think bathrooms are kind of our thing now, no?" Even asked raising his brows as he pulls Isak close to him by reaching out for his hand and pulls him in between his legs.

"Why did you come in here?" Even asked bluntly.

"What?" Isak asked looking up at him.

"Why did you come in here? If you hate me so much, why did you come in here when I texted you?"

Isak is fishing for words and an answer that isn't what he's thinking and Even interrupts his thoughts, "You're curious, aren't you?"

Isak is suddenly out of his thoughts and shakes his head, "I'm not, I know I'm not gay."'

Even gives him a look like how long are you going to keep up this act. "Are you denying this because you dont think youre gay or you dont want to do anything with a guy that's not as wealthy and high up as you?"

"You're making me sound like an ass." Isak says pulling away before Even pulls him back, "Answer me."

"I don't want anything with you or any guy. You are cocky and poor and I want nothing to do with you." He says surely, glaring at him. "I will pay you to leave me alone." He doesn't really want Even to leave him alone but he is not going to let him know he's falling for this. He's not going to to let him in.

"I dont need your money. I want you." Even says as he runs his thumb along Isak's cheek and down to his bottom lip, touching it softly and runs his hand down over Isak's shirt and pinches his nipples softly. And it seems like the world is moving so slow and Isak is just gripping onto the counter next to Even's leg and he's biting the inside of his lip because he's strong and will not get weak at this boy.

"Can I get you off?" Even asks and Isak whines as Even runs his hand down to the button of his pants and runs his finger along the rim of his jeans and Isaks is practically already gone, "I've never done that."

Even brows raise in concern, "You never had anyone touch your cock before?" 

"I mean me--or anyone." He chokes out. Even really isn't surprised that Isak has no sexual experience because he is pretty damn stuck up so he will proudly show him what he's been missing out on.

"Let me do it." Even says, hopping off the counter, walking forward, gently pushing Isak to the wall and runs his hands over his bulge. Isak closes his eyes and swallows the moan that was going to escape and nods his head. He couldn't help himself, okay? Maybe he was a bit gay or whatever. 

Even teases Isak for a bit, rubbing his cock over his jeans as the boy is moaning at the feeling and Even tells him to be quiet, he hasn't even done anything yet. Even pushes his hand in Isak's underwear and begins getting him off and the boy's mouth falls agape as he's looking up at Even desperately.

"You want this?"

He whines and nods aggressively, looking down at Even's hand getting him off. His head falls back against the wall and his eyes fall close, as he's roughly biting his lip and holding onto Even's shoulder as the boy is stroking his cock and he has never tapped into this feeling of pleasure and it's consuming him more than he could ever imagine.

"Your cock feels good." Even whispers and Isak blushes and opens his eyes to look up at him and soon he is coming in the boy's hand and apologizes. Even tells him it's fine as he washes his hands. He walks back over to Isak who is fixing himself and Even pulls his head up and roughly kisses his lips and gives a last peck, "I'll see you later, cutie." He says and is out of the bathroom. Isak sighs and sinks to the bathroom floor.

\--------------------

So Isak goes to parties more. He suggests it to his friends which shocks them but he does and they go often and more often than not, it's Bakka's and if it's not, it's Nissen parties that Bakka is crashing but it's really a sad excuse to see Even without messaging him that he wants to see him. 

The boys confront him about him always disappearing lately out of nowhere and why he has been acting so different. They're all chilling at his house in his den as Jonas brings it up.

"It's nothing man, I'm fine." He lies with a weak smile.

"How long have I known you? Just tell me." He pushes and Isak's head falls into his hands, "I've been hooking up with Even." He muffles with his face buried in his hands.

"Hva? The one from Bakka?" Mahdi asked as all the boys are shocked. 

"Wait, you're gay?" Magnus asks at the same time.

"Nei nei, Im not gay." He defends. "He's just--I don't know, it's only him, that's it." He explains.

"Why did you go for him? Man, he's from Bakka. If you wanted a guy, what about all the guys here?" Jonas questions.

"I wasn't looking for anything." Isak explains. "He just came onto me, and you know how the guys are here, they hate anyone who isn't straight and people who are different. I dont know---okay, it's random but that's what it is." He explains with a sigh as the boys nod and tell him it's fine, just to be careful with him and that crowd because good things can't really come out of having a thing with a Bakka guy.

\------------------------

When the money is raised for Bakka, Nissen plans a big celebration for both of the schools to come together and they don't just mean a party, considering the totality of money the kids at the school have, they host a trip to France. Isak and Even are texting one day when Isak asks him if he's going to France, Even tells him he can't afford it and Isak offers to pay. Even objects but Isak doesn't give him much of an option but he pays his principal the next day and tells her who it's for and tells Even he'll see him there

Most of Nissen is there in France and so is a good amount of people from Bakka, Nissen helped fund some of them to come and they are practically taking up the entire hotel. They go out to the beach when they arrive and everyone is running down to shore.

Isak is messing around with his friends in the water and having a good time. The sun is beating down on them, the water is cool and everyone's having a good time when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. He looks behind him and immediately pushes Even off of him as the boy falls back into the water. Even stands up, pushing his hair back and wiping the water out of his eyes, "The fuck was that for?"

"Do not touch me in public." He says forcefully as if it was obvious.

"Fuck, alright." Even says annoyed as he walks out of the water and leaves Isak alone. Isak turns back to his friends who's game of water volleyball was interrupted and they are currently looking at him strangely.

"Everything okay?" Mahdi asks. Isak clears his throat and nods, "Let's keep playing." They play for about 15 more minutes before they decide to take a break and go rest of the beach towel and get a bit of tan. Isak tells the boys he'll be back as he walks over to Even who is sitting with his friends on a beach blanket and blasting music from their speaker. He clears his throat as the boy looks up, "What?" He asks and the annoyance is still laced in his voice.

"I'm sorry." He says softly standing up, hugging his arm. "It's fine, Isak. You can go back to your friends now."

"Okay." He weakly replies as he walks back over to his friends.

\-----

Later that night, they are all gathered in the hotels' restaurant, dressed up snazzy. The waiters come out with the appetizers as Even plops down next to Isak and thanks the waiter for the bowl he places in front of him. Isak is looking at Even very confused and so are his friends, "What are you doing? Why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

"Because I wanted to sit here." He replies nonchalantly as he begins eating his soup. Isak doesn't push further and chooses to ignore him as he begins eating his soup as well. When the main course comes out, everyone dives in and Isak feels Even's hand on his knee. He looks up at the boy who still eating his food, paying no attention to Isak.

Even hand's rubs up to Isak's inner thigh and Isak places his hand on top, "Even." He whispers.

Even turns to him, "What?" He questions passively. Isak widens his eyes suggestively, asking why he's doing this when Even moves his hand up over his the boy's crotch and Isak bites his lip as he realizes there's no hope in questioning Even right now. Even is using the palm of his hand to put pressure onto Isak's crotch in a rhythmic motion and Isak is holding his fork and has his other hand resting on his forehead looking down at his plate to not draw any attention to himself.

When Even unbuttons his pants, Isak sighs and he knows he's going to have to prepare himself to stay calm so he pulls his seat closer to the table and pushes the food back just a little bit so he can rest his elbows on the table and soon Even is stroking his cock in public, under the table as the Bakka guy sips on his champagne.

Isak covers his mouth with a hand and tries to quiet his breathing as Magnus speaks up, "You alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

He shook his head, "'I'll be okay." He weakly replies as Even speeds up his strokes and Isak immediately takes hold of Even's hand pushing it away, "Im not coming." He mouths as Even nods and pulls his hand back, after wiping Isak's tip clean and pulling his hand from under the table and licking his fingers clean. Isak tries not to choke at the sight but returns to his meal. He was going to get through this trip without Even driving him crazy. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for the use of the word, faggot when they are in the skatepark for the 2nd time. I will put a ~ near the part if any of you want to skip that part.

Isak had willpower the whole time in France. Well as much as he can. Even asked him to come to his room but he told him, no. That he didn't want him. And Even didn't know he said that just because he couldn't get out of hanging with his friends. 

A couple of weeks after he turns out, he accepts that he's definitely going through a sexuality crisis and the next time he goes to a party, he finds himself hooking up with a random chick and it takes a good amount of alcohol in him to do so and the next day, he remembers solely Even texts him about it. 

 **Even:** _So you like girls too now?_

 **Isak** _**:** What are you talking about? _

At that, Even sends him a photo of himself making out with girl at the party last night and it all comes back to him.

 **Isak** _**:**  See, I told you im not gay. And how did you get that photo?_

 **Even** _: You know, being not gay doesnt mean you're straight. You can be bisexual, pansexual, asexual, etc_

 **Isak:** _I dont even know half those things but im straight!!! Where'd you get that photo???_

 **Even** : _My friend was at that party_

 **Isak** : _And happened to get a photo of me?_

 **Even:** _He knows I like you so he told me. Did you fuck her?_

 **Isak:** _What the fuck, Even. No. If i did, its none of your business._

 **Even:** _Im just making sure._

 **Isak:** _And if I did?_

 **Even:** _I dont want to think about that. Come hang out with me and my friends. We're going to the skatepark_

 **Isak:** _I dont skate_

 **Even:** _I didnt ask you that. I'll see you there? In an hour?_

It was 9am which is way too early for Isak to be rolling out of bed on a weekend but he does anyway because I mean it's Even, and he won't admit to himself but it's something about this boy that keeps him going back. He's just mildly curious is all. He can't bother putting the energy into his outfit today so he puts on black jeans and a black hoodie which is still a totality of over 3000 NOK. He gets dressed and leaves his house and drives to the skatepark.

When he walks to the skatepark, it's only about 5 people there and Isak presumes it's all Even's friends. But it is 10am on a Saturday so he isn't surprised. Even eventually catches Isak in his line of vision and skates up the ramp, landing in front of Isak, causing the boy to jump back slightly.

"Hi." Even says breathlessly.

"Hey." Isak says looking up at him, hugging his left arm as he swings back and forth. "You skate?"

Even shakes his head, "No, I just get on a skateboard and ride around." He sarcastically responded. Isak rolls his eyes, "I just meant--my best friend skates here but I've never seen you here."

"This isn't exactly _our_ skatepark." He emphasized. "But it's better so we come here early mornings."

Isak nods in response and Even walks away so he just follows in the direction until they are both sitting on the bench watching the skaters. 

"So you like me." Even breaks the silence.

"Nei." Isak answers immediately. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you let me touch you, kiss you and you keep insisting you dont want to be around me but come every time I ask." Even says. Isak looks out at the skaters and swallows the lump in his throat and looks down at the ground.

"Why is there a hole in your shoes?" Isak asks.

"Because I skate with them." He answers obviously. "I dont really have the money to just be throwing out there for new sneakers."

"You want me to buy you some?" Isak asked looking up at him. 

"I told you I don't want your money." Even answers and Isak gets up, walking backwards enticingly towards the exit of the park.

"I didn't ask that." He sasses teasingly similarly to the text he received earlier. "Im always at your beck and call so now you are at mine. Let's go." He says. 

"Yes sir." Even answers smitten as he says bye to his friends and follows Isak. The younger boy stops in front of a white car and unlocks the door as  Even's jaw dropped, "You own a Porsche? Serr?"

"Ja, dont get it dirty. Get in." He says and Even hops in after him. "I like you telling me what to do." Even winks as Isak rolls his eyes and drives off. 

They arrive at Isak's local sneaker shop and walk in, "Hey Daniel, this is Even. He's here for some new sneakers."

Daniel nods and introduces himself to Even, "What kind of kicks are you looking for?" He questions. Even shrugs, "Anything I can skate in." 

Daniel nods and pulls a sneaker off the shelf and shows it to Even, showing him all angles, "This is our new skating sneaker, not even out in other stores yet. Perfect for skating and everyday wear. 3823 NOK, pretty good deal. What size are you?"

Even is fishing for a response because that's a lot of money on shoes and for someone else to be spending on him. Isak gets Even's attention by asking what size he is, he says 44 and Isak nods, "Can you give us a minute and get him that size?" Isak asked Daniel and the man nods and is off.

"Do you like them?" Isak asked looking up at  Even who shrugs, "I really don't like that you're spending this much money on me."

"Do you like them?" He asks again and Even cleared his throat, shrugs and nods as Daniel returns and Even tries them on. Soon, Isak is swiping his card, purchasing the sneakers. Even can tell that Isak is enjoying the pleasure of spending money on someone. They are soon out the door. Even grabs Isak's hand and pulls Isak towards him and leans down to kiss him before Isak dodges the kiss, turning his face.

"You just spent almost 4000 NOK on me and you won't kiss me? You switch up real quick, huh?" Even asked as Isak shrugs and points in the direction of his car, "I'm going home."

"Let me come with you"

Isak's brows furrow, "My parents are home so you can't come." 

Even has a smirk on his face and raises his brows, "What do you think we're gonna do that your parents can't be home for?"

Isak blushes and rolls his eyes and turns away, "Bye Even."

"'Let me come with you." He calls out as Isak is opening the door of his car. "Then let's go." He calls out hopping in as Even jogs over and hops into the passenger seat.  
________  
  
When they pull up to Isak's driveway, Even tries to hide his disbelief at the size of the boy's house. They walk up to the house, Isak unlocks the door and walks in, "Halla?"

"Halla sweetie, in here." He hears his mom call back.

Isak turns back to Even, "Take your shoes off here and if they ask, you go to Nissen." He says and Even nods as the boys take off their shoes and head towards the kitchen. 

"Halla" He smiles at his parents and kisses their cheeks. "This is Even." He points out. 

Isak's dad nods, "Where did you guys meet?" The man asks and Isak looks up to Even who answers, "Nissen."

"Really? I know most people parents' there? What's your surname?" He questions.

"He just transferred there, pappa...from England. So you wouldn't know his family." Isak lies and covers for Even.The man nods in response as Isak tells him they'll be upstairs. Isak navigates the house to his room and Even is surprised that they dont end up in a closet somewhere with how many doors there are in this damn house. 

Isak opens his door and Even walks in as Isak closes it behind himself as Even walks around the room, taking in all the trinkets and expensive decorations. Even turns around and leans on the dresser, looking at Isak typing on his phone on his bed, "What do your parents do that they make so much money?" He asks. 

"Both of my parents are doctors." He replied as Isak asked his parents what he does.

"Mom is an artist, dad is a teacher. " He answers as Isak nods, "Have they always been poor?"

Even glares at him and shakes his head at the boy's ignorance, "Isak, I'm not poor. You're just ridiculously rich. My parents make enough to get by."

"Right. Sorry. I just---I haven't really been around people that different from me." He answers. 

Even nods and sits on Isak's bed and crawls up to him as Isak holds his hand out to press against Even's chest, "What are you doing?" 

"Let me kiss you." Even says as Isak shakes his head.

"Why not?" Even asked.

"Because we're getting way too comfortable and my parents are downstairs." He replies as if the answer was obvious.

"Too comfortable? Whats wrong with that?" Even asks pulling back.

"Because then---this, whatever it is is like" Isak fishes for the right words as Even finishes for him, "Too real? You can't handle knowing you want me?"

"I don't." Isak sasses back as Even raises his brows and puts his hands on Isak's waist, grabbing his hip bone pulling him towards his body, "No?"

Isak shakes his head as Even runs his hand up Isak's sweater to caress and feel his skin as the younger boy is desperately looking up at Even.

"What?" Even asks, questioning the look. Isak lets out a whimper, givingEven the same desperate look because he's not vocalizing anything he wants right now, he refuses to let certain words come out of his mouth, especially to Even.

Even leans down to kiss Isak and the boy meets him more than halfway eager to kiss him as Even rolls them over so he's on top of Isak's body. As they are slowly and deeply making out, Even is running his thumbs over Isak's nipples under his sweater while his hands are holding the sides of Isak's upper body.

Isak arches his hips and Even grinds down against them and the boy lets out a moan of pleasure and Even pulls back, "No noise." 

Isak doesn't reply but Even kisses him once more before kissing his way down Isak's neck and sucking and kissing his skin that a mark will eventually be left on. Isak keeps arching his hips and Even pulls back, "What do you want?"

The younger boy groans because he doesn't want to talk, dammit. The less he speaks, the better he'll be able to forget this stuff happened and he will feel less ashamed. Isak puts his hand on Even's bum and pulls him down so he falls on top of him and Isak is grinding up against the older boy's body, hoping Even will get the hint.

Even understands and grinds against Isak's clothed erection and the boy's mouth falls open as he tries to normalize the pace of his breathing.  He lets out a moan and Even leans down to kiss him to quiet him down.

"It feels good?" Even whispered in his mouth and the younger boy whimpers and nods against Even, "I think I'm going to orgasm." He chokes out. It never takes long for Isak to finish but Even is never disappointed because this is all new for him so he understands it. Even covers Isak's mouth as the boy yelps into his hand as he cums in his pants. 

Isak catches his breath and swallows to get rid of his dry mouth as Even kisses his cheek.  When they are both settled down and Even's head is rested in Isak's neck, the younger boy speaks up,

"You've had sex before, right?" He questions aloud. Even pulls back from Isak's neck and pulls back looking down at him, "Ja, why?" 

"How many people?" He asked and  Even shrugs his shoulder, "Maybe 5, that's it." He answers.

"That's it? You're 18" Isak says incredulously as if 5 was something to be proud of. "There's people I know with triple that. 5 isn't bad at all."

"Well people around me aren't supposed to have sex until marriage." He replies and Even chuckles, "And you think they actually listen to that? Half your school is probably fucking." Isak flinches at the language but ignores the response and soon there is a knock on the door and Isak pushes Even off of him causing the boy to land on the floor, "Fuck, you have to stop pushing me all the fucking time." Even says annoyed rubbing his back.

Isak apologizes as he throws a book Even's way and hops off the bed and opens the door, "Everything okay?" He asks to see his mom on the other side.

His mom nods, "Lunch is ready if you guys want to join." She says peaking over to see Even on the floor pretending to read the book. "I'll come down, Even was about to leave."  His mom nods and leaves as Isak closes his door. Even stands up, "So I guess I have to go?" He asks.

Isak nods as Even grabs the bag of his new shoes, kisses Isak's lips as they walk downstairs and Even leaves as Isak joins his parents for lunch.

\---------

All goes to shit a couple weeks later when he comes home late and walks into his bedroom to see his parents sitting on his bed. His glance flickers between them, "Why are you in my room?"

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" His dad asks and Isak looks at them confused and shakes his head, "Not necessarily, no."

"No? You don't want to tell us that you're a homo?" His dad yells at Isak tries not to jump back at his dad standing up and he almost chokes on his spit, looking up at his dad, "I'm not gay, where did you get that from?" He fibs faking like he's at ease when he feels like his heart is in his ass.

"Isak, we saw the photo." His mom speaks up as Isak has a confused look on his face and his dad shows him his phone and it's a picture of Isak and Even at a party kissing. He remembers that party and Isak was a little too drunk to care about anyone's reaction but he highly regrets that decision right now.

"Ho-how did you get that photo?" He asks. 

"One of the parents at Nissen sent it to us. Their daughter got this photo." He says shoving it back in Isak's face and fuck these ignorant, homophobic bastards who were trying to ruin his life.

"So I need you to pack your shit and get out of my house if you want to mess around with boys. I didn't raise you like this. So you can leave until you figure this out." His dad says and Isak looks to his mom for help, "Mom, you're going to let him do this?"

His mom shrugs, "I agree with him Isak, you need to figure this mess out." Isak rolls his eyes and tries to hide his tears as he packs a bag and makes sure he has his wallet as he leaves his house, slamming the door behind himself, after yelling, "Go fuck yourselves."

He immediately texts Even,

 **Isak:** _Where are you?_

 **Even** _**:** At home, it's 22. Where else would I be?_

 **Isak:** _What's your address? Can I come over?_

 **Even:** _Sure ;) 243 Britt St, 3B_

Isak drives over to the location and immediately feels uneasy in the unfamiliar neighborhood but ignores the feeling, in a rush because he just needs to be comforted. He parks his car outside the building and walks up to the third floor and knocks on Even's door.

The boy soon answers and Isak drops his bag and wraps his arms around Even and cries into his neck, "My parents kicked me out." 

Even squeezes him and rubs his back, whispering him to calm down as he pulls back, "Why did they kick you out?"

"They saw a picture of us kissing at a party that some bastard from my school sent them." He whines and Even wraps him back in his arms, "I'm so sorry." He says running his hand through Isak's hair.

"Even, whats going on?" Isak jumps back upon hearing a voice and wipes his face as he stares up at the woman in front of them who has paint all over her clothes and her hair tied up with a paintbrush in her hand.

"This is Isak." He says. "His parents kicked him out."

"Aww sweetie." She pouts. "I would hug you but I don't want to get paint on you. You're welcomed to stay here, it's nice to finally meet you. Even can't get enough of you." 

Isak's red eyes flicker between Even and Even's mom, "What do you mean?" He asks.

"I told her about you and us." Even replies and Isak is shcoked because Even is so open and comfortable with himself but also his parents and that makes him even sadder because he wants that and he starts tearing again. 

"Mom, can you give us a minute?"

"Ja, ja. I'll go back to my painting." She replies and walks out of the room as Even pulls Isak down on the couch, "Why did you start crying again?"

"You're so--You're so open about you know liking boys. And the fact that you can tell your mom and she doesn't care and yet my parents kick me out. Its just--Im jealous." 

Even raised his brows, "You're jealous of my poor life?" He asks trying to lighten the mood and  Isak chuckles and buries into Even's shoulder, "I'm jealous of your relationship with your mom and how shameless you are."

As they are cuddled into each other, Isak's dad walks into the front door and says hi to Even, "This Isak?" His dad asks. Even nods as the man introduces himself and leaves them alone.

Isak groans into Even's shoulder, "Give me your life." Even chuckles and wraps his arms around Isak, kissing the top of his head, "Did your parents say when you'll be able to come back?"

Isak looks up at Even and shakes his head, "Is it okay if I stay here?" Even nods, "As long as you could deal with this different lifestyle."

\-------~~~~

The change is different for Isak. He asks Even where's his den and is there a second room behind his closet for the rest of his clothes and where is the maid and it's different but Isak is learning to like the simplicity of the change. 

Isak drops Even off at school one day and kisses the boy before he leaves. Even is taken aback at the affection but he appreciates it anyway. To Even's surprise, he gets a text later in the week from Isak, telling him to meet him at Nissen after school.

Even walks on the other side of town and waits outside of the gated school for Isak. Soon, the bell rings and the kids are leaving the building and Even sees Isak coming out of the building with his friends. When they get the to the gayte, Even calls Isak's name and the boy turns in the other direction and smiles upon seeing Even.

His friends say hello to him as Isak asks him if he wants to join them to the skatepark.

"'You know Im not exactly allowed in there when there are people there." He says and Isak shakes his head, "You'll be with me, its okay."  He says. "Want to come? There's a board in my car, Jonas has two and always keeps one in my trunk." Isak walks to his car to get the board as they walk to the skatepark. 

"So Even, you're taking care of our boy?" Jonas asked. Even nods looking up at the boy with the beanie on, "I'm trying. He's not used to my lifestyle but it's getting there."

"Is it true you dont have a maid?" Magnus asks and Isak immediately turns his head widening his eyes in his direction telling him to shut up as Even laughs and shakes his head, "I dont have a maid."

"Whats that like?" Mahdi asks and Even really questions the little bubble they live in. "It's fine. I never had one so this is all I know and it's okay, my parents make great food." They nod as they arrive at the skatepark filled with Nissen students. 

~Isak sits on the side as the rest of the boys skate and his attention is drawn to watching Even looking fine as ever. Even soon rides past a guy and is pushed off his board. Even looks back at the guy and gets up and punches him in his face, "What the fuck was that for?"

Isak is taken off guard wondering how the fuck he's going to get down the ramp. He hops up and slides down the ramp to the middle and pushes Even back, "What are you doing, Eivind?"

"The fuck are you defending this dude for? He's a fag and doesnt belong here."  Even pushes Isak out of the way gently and pushes the guy to the floor and starts punching the guy in his face as Isak is trying to pull Even off. 

"'Help me." Isak yells out to his friends who are standing on the sidelines. Jonas gets on the other side of Even, pulling him back with Isak as the older boy is pissed as he wipes his mouth and climbs up the ramp and walks out the park.

"Get your fucking boyfriend off our premises." Eivind yells at Isak. The younger boy rolls his eyes as he chases after Even who's already several streets down.

"Even, wait!!" He calls out and eventually catches up to Even, pulling him back.

"Why are you leaving?" He asks looking down at Even's bruised knuckles.

"Are you kidding? He pushed me off the board and is calling me fag, I'm not going to put up with that shit. Im clearly not wanted so I'm leaving. I told you I shouldn't go there. All the people in your school are fucking assholes" He replies and he's still fuming.

Isak caresses his face with his thumb, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know it would be that bad."

"Yeah, because you don't get my life, Isak." Even says his voice inclining, almost imitating Isak. "We're too fucking different." Isak is staring up at him confused with watery eyes, "Why are you taking your anger out on me?"

"Maybe you were right, Isak. I shouldn't have tried anything with us." He answers looking out into the street. "This just isn't going to work, we can't hang out in public, we're not apart of the same crowd and maybe you just need me now because you dont have a home but--"

"That's not the reason why, Even and you know it." He answers offended. "I like you and I'm sorry I bought you there but I just wanted to hang out with you around my friends. I finally came to terms with whatever the hell is going on with us and wanted to bring you with us and I'm sorry, okay? I like you and I dont just need you because I need somewhere to live. I need you because you're an amazing person and you make me very happy and I just want to be with you and I love you for godsake."

Even is looking down at Isak as he rants and doesn't reply immediately. Isak bravely pulls the man down to his lips and tightens his grip of Even's neck as he slides his tongue into Even's mouth and Even wraps his arms around Isak's waist. When they need to take a break, Isak pulls back looking up at Even, "I'm sorry."

Even nods and kisses his lips, "I love you too."  Isak blushes and smiles up at Even, "Want to go home?" Isak nods as they walk up to Isak's car and are off. 

\-------------

Isak stays at Even's longer than anticipated. His parents call him about a month and half after he leaves to see if he's changed but he actually comes out to them and tells him he isn't ever going to change. They tell him that's unfortunate and he should think about getting his own place but he moves in with Even and his parents who treat him like his own. And his mom teaches Isak how to paint and how to make some basic foods so he can survive on his own and more than anything, Even teaches him how to be open, accepting, make love and be loved. And he can never thank him enough for that.

 

 


End file.
